Late Night Walk (Gumlee Oneshot)
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: What happens when Prince Gumball can't sleep and decides to venture out of the castle and runs into Marshell. Can these two work through their past problems and come together or does the pain just run too deep to fix things. Can they move forward or will they always be stuck?


Chapter 1

Marshell Lee

I was minding my own business just flying around when I had an idea popped into my head. Why not pay a visit to my dear friend Bubba. He should be tucked away high up in his castle sleeping peacefully maybe even with his hair a little messed up. Well at least that's what I had thought. About half way to the castle I found him in the middle of the forest in light pink short shorts and a white shirt. He seemed to be looking for something and seeing as he was so unfocused it was the perfect opportunity for a nice good scare.

So I floated down and landed on a branch above him and waited for him to turn his back to me before I started to sing.

"Oh my dear little princeling why are you not up in your castle so high? Can you not sleep without me nearby?"

He spun around so quickly that he lost his balance and fell over. When he fell he closed his eyes and when he opened them up again I was floating right over him, barely any space between us.

"Oh Marshell why don't you ever scare or annoy the other princes?"

"Because none of them look as good as you sprawled out on their backs."

His face seemed to flush and I smiled down at him.

It was common knowledge that I was gay and a bit of a playboy when it came to the other princes but Bubba was different. Not only because he was the only prince hadn't I slept with but also because I have known him practically my whole life.

When he first showed up I had caused a lot of trouble and annoyed him to no end. I used to steal all his bricks for his castle and then I would return them white and drained of colour. Or I used to randomly show up and take him to the edge of the woods or to the edge of the sea and ether leave him there or drop him in the water but sometimes I would fly him over Aaa and he would stare on in wonder but that was a very rare occasion. Eventually I stopped taking him over Aaa completely and that drove him so deep into hatred that one day he came looking for me ready to kill me but then later he said he had arrived at my house and heard me singing with so much emotion in my voice he said it changed everything. So instead of killing me he offered me a peace treaty, I stop stealing his bricks and kidnapping him and he will feed me.

Since then we have come a long way and have grown close over the years. It's gotten to the point where I know when he has a crush on someone or if he is trying to flirt which is usually with me. I know his ticks and how much he love science and I know that he would love to swear of girls but is afraid of how his people will react. That's why as much as I tease him about liking me I never push him.

But the one thing I don't know and am a little confused about is why exactly my little princeling is out in the middle of the woods.

"Bubba what exactly are you doing out here anyway?"

"Oh I came out here to find some rare plant called nirnroot. According to the old records that you gave me it's only found out here and it is supposed to glow so I wanted to see what made it specific to this region and if I could make it grow in other parts of Aaa."

"Uhhh. Mr Smarty-pants nirnroot isn't all that rare anymore and it only glows if you touch it."

"So you know where it is?"

"Yeah. You're lying in a patch right now."

His eyes go wide and I hand him one of the small plants. He takes it and before he starts studying it he gives me a look and I know he wants me to explain.

"They used to be rare when humans were still around because they would use them for medicine and such forth and then they over picked them and were running out of forests which meant the supply dropped even more but since humans are long since gone they have started to become a lot more common."

"Hey Marshell can we maybe go to your place so that I can extract the juice from the plant?"

"Sure Barnaby."

I gently pick him up bridal style and fly towards my house. I carry him up above the trees just like I used to but it doesn't seem to intrust him no he's staring at my neck or more specifically the bite mark on my neck. On one of our fights over Aaa he had asked me what had happened and I had very promptly dropped in the sea and hissed at him. After that he never asked but always glanced or just out right stared and it annoyed me to no end.

After a few minutes we finally reached my house and he immediately set to work. It took him an hour and I spent the whole time eying his neck. It looked rather appetising or then again anything remotely edible looked appetising at this point. I haven't eaten in a little while.

"Hey Marshell would you mind if I spent the night? It's just really late and I don't want to walk all the way home and I'm pretty sure you don't feel like flying me home."

His voice startled me a bit and I bolted up a little. Once I regained my composure I nodded at him and is face seemed to lift a little. What is he avoiding exactly?

"Also Marshell could you please stop staring at my neck."

"Sorry Bubba just a little hungry. I haven't eaten in a while."

I bow my head and look up at him through my eyelashes. He looks at me curiously almost like I'm one of his experiments before getting up and sitting in front of me on the floor. He seems to debate with himself tilting his head to the side.

"If you're so hungry then why not take a bite."

My head snaps up and I hesitate for a second and then I lunge forward and sink my fangs into his soft sweet flesh. He tastes so good and surprisingly a little like mint and strawberry. I was lost in his taste with no map and then dear sweet innocent Bubba moaned and it snapped me back into reality. I pull back and slowly the colour starts to return to the spot that my fangs had been in not only moments ago. He looks away embarrassed and I chuckle lightly.

"Kinky are we Bubba?"

His face flushes and it makes me chuckle again.

"Bubba you know that if you wanted me all you had to do was ask."

I have become known as a playboy for the simple fact that although I have always liked Bubba since the day I first meet him any prince that asks me to sleep with them I do. I do it even though I get zero pleasure out of it. They get their high and I get practise.

He shakes his head at me and gently takes my hand.

"Marshell I've been talking to the other princes and they all say that whenever your with them you do whatever they need whatever they ask except submit of course but they say you never seem to enjoy it, that you never seem to get any pleasure out of it."

"That's because I have only ever truly wanted you."

He gently places his hand on my face and leans forward. Our lips connect and it's everything I've ever imagined and more.

The kiss is slow and sweet and that was not my strong suit. I was good at fast and hot so I deepened the kiss. I snaked my tongue along his bottom lip and pull away which causes him to whine bit.

"Bubba I don't do slow and sweet and most importantly I don't submit. No I do hot and fast and I take control."

He nods and takes both my hands and lies down pulling me on top of him. And whispers in my ear-

"Then go ahead, take control."

And those three simple words broke all the restrains I had on myself. I connected our lips in a heated passionate kiss. He's hands are in my hair pulling me closer to him and all I want is right in front of me.

I tugged his shirt up up up and only part our lips for the brief second it takes me to get his shirt off. I pull back and smile down at him.

"How much would you like me to bite?"

His eyes go wide with disbelief and then he starts nodding wildly. So I start kissing my way down his chest and then stomach. Each kiss I plant on his skin is a restraint I place back on myself and when I reach his pyjama shorts I skip right over them and go straight for his inner thigh where I first kiss him softly to prepare him before I sink my fangs in and for the life of me my actions drew out a deep throaty moan that snaps the last restraint into place.

I pull away and decide that this is the time to go slow and sweet. Help edge him back down into sanity. So I kiss my way back up to his lips and slowly so very painstakingly slowly I run my finger up his side. The action made him not only arch his back but also swear at me and rather surprisingly in Spanish-

"Hijo de puta! Now you decide to go slow and sweet!"  
(Translation: You son of a bitch!)

And that is how I know that I was undoing him because prince goody-to-shoes refused to swear. And the only reason he knows Spanish is because a few years ago when he had been so frustrated that he had almost swore but then instead had locked himself in his room so I had dug up one of my old Spanish books that just so happened to be filled with swear words and phrases. I had given it to him and told him to learn and learn he had. But even though it was a different language that no one understood it was still a very rare occasion that he swore.

I chuckled at him before picking him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my torso. I kissed his check and carried him to the bedroom.

"One day Bubba I will take your sweet innocence away but that will not be happening on the floor of my crappy cave house. Until then I am happy to have some fun such as earlier but for now its bedtime."

And despite his protests he lets me carry him to bed and I lay him down and he snuggles up to me. He's snuggled into my side with an arm loosely slung over my stomach and our legs tangled together. But of course Bubba being Bubba had to speak.

"Marshell can you sing me a song?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I like hearing you sing. You have an amazing voice!"

I roll my eyes and think about what to sing.

"No don't change the subject  
Because your my favourite subject  
My sweet submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject."

He's smiling up at me and I chuckle a bit. I look down at him and see that he's looking at my bite marks again and I sigh.

"I don't like to talk about my bite marks or where I got them from because the person that bit me and turned was someone that I trusted and they were very special to me."

"Oh my word! Marshell if I had known I never would have asked."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago and I don't remember much of it just how much the betrayal hurt."

He nods and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"I couldn't sleep tonight because my castle felt so lonely and it felt like I was in a cage and I really just needed to get out. I don't want to go back."

"But you have too."

"I know I know but I don't want to hide who I am anymore!"

"Bubba what exactly are you saying?"

"I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand while walking down the street and kiss you and go on dates with you and not have to hide it."

"That's a really big step. You sure you're ready for that Bubba?"

"Yes I've had a crush on you for over a hundred years since you first showed up with your annoying smirk and I would like to think that my people will understand and accept me."

"Okay Bubbles. I would love to be your boyfriend. Now get some sleep will you."

"Ok. Night."

"Night gummybutt."

He giggles and I kiss him on his forehead.


End file.
